Elections in the DSR Badara
According to Badaran law, 'elections in the Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara '''must occur at least once every four years, with the simultaneous elections of the General Secretary (one of the dual heads of state), the entirety of the membership of the National Congress of the Vanguard (the legislature), and the governorships and legislatures of the Democratic Socialist States. However, the National Congress may at any time call an early election; in addition to this, constitutional law mandates early elections in a number of situations. According to political tradition, elections are held on the second Saturday of a month; the National Congress assembles for the first time two weeks later, which is also when the General Secretary and governors are inaugurated. The DSR Badara has a multi-party system, with four major parties, two of them forming a political bloc. The United Justice Party (UJP) and Republican Democratic Alliance (RDA) are members of a coalition collectively as the Badaran Democratic League; (BDL) they tend to vote together on crucial matters (such as confidence and supply bills) and endorse each other's candidates. The Red Vanguard Consortium (RVC) has generally been the largest political party in al Badara (although smaller than the BDL members combined). The fourth party is the House of al Majali. There also also a number of minor parties. Political participation and voter turnout has traditionally been impressively high, with turnout above 80%, although it has declined somewhat to just over 70% in recent years due to the dissolution of a number of political parties. The previous elections occured in July 3382. According to current constitutional law, the next elections will be held in July 3386, barring an early election, which could occur at any time. September 3367 The elections of September 12, 3367 were the first elections after the foundation of the Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara (DSRB) in August of the same year. They were early elections held just under two years prior to the scheduled elections, which were to occur in August 3369. In the years prior to the foundation of the DSRB, the legislature split into two major factions, one supportive of an elected head of state, and the other wishing to retain Jalal al-e-Ahmad as the symbolic sole head of state. This drawn-out debate was finally resolved in 3367 when a unique dual head of state system was proposed, in which Jalal al-e-Ahmad retained his position (now titled Eternal Guide of the Vanguard Revolution and the Badaran State) alongside the new office of General Secretary. The head of government, now titled the Premier, remained the centre of gravity in government. The legislature was renamed the National Congress of the Vanguard. The seminal Act for New Badaran State, as it was titled, established the DSRB. Shortly after the formation of the DSRB, elections were held to determine the composition of the first government of the new nation. These elections were marred by violence, protests and general chaos, but nevertheless, turnout enthusiasm and optimism for the future were high. Jalal al-e-Ahmad, already the Eternal Guide, and acting General Secretary, was elected General Secretary for a four-year term. After the election, the three Vanguard parties shared amongst them the governorships of four out of five of the Democratic Socialist States. The result of legislative election was that the Vanguard parties, the Red Vanguard Society (RVS), Defenders of the Vanguards (DotV) and the more extremist Radical League of True Vanguards (RLTV), together secured 45% of the seats, a feat unprecedented for those parties in recent years. However, the Union of Working People's Forces (UWPF) also made significant gains, vastly increasing their seat share The Vanguard win a significant victory in these elections, as stated above, giving them the numerical power to block any liberalising moves. In June 3369, they were able to form government in a coalition with United Badara (UB or UnB). This would soon result in a series of legislation which would imposed massive economic controls, curtail civil liberties and essentially (but briefly) restore the Badaran police state from several decades prior, leading to another period of political chaos. General-Secretarial election ''Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Society Radical League of True Vanguards, United Badara |align="left"|Jalal Al-e-Ahmad Incumbent |19,398,270 |30.55 |33,328,204 |62.23 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Mustaneer Mansouri |16,125,315 |25.39 |20,178,685 |37.68 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Green Vanguards |align="left"|Wael Ghonem |9,799,976 |15.43 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |align="left"|Thomas Crawley |9,558,186 |15.05 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#DAA520"| |align="left"|Democratic Union Party |align="left"|Mark Mcghee |7,586,445 |11.95 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#04A500"| |align="left"|Capitalists Under Plutocratic Auspices |align="left"|Sandra Backers |964,256 |1.52 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |63,432,448 |100.00 |53,506,889 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|84.74% |colspan=2|71.48% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Society |168 |24.00 |▲23 |14,965,154 |23.51 |▲3.16 |- |style="background:#003300"| |align="left"|Union of Working People's Forces |133 |19.00 |▲86 |12,069,782 |18.96 |▲12.20 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |115 |16.43 |▲115 |10,448,853 |16.41 |▲16.43 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |64 |9.14 |▼38 |5,874,044 |9.23 |▼5.58 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Green Vanguards |62 |8.86 |▼30 |5,719,273 |8.98 |▼4.16 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara |60 |8.57 |▼40 |5,430,379 |8.53 |▼5.72 |- |style="background:#DAA520"| |align="left"|Democratic Union Party |56 |8.00 |▼152 |5,097,635 |8.01 |▼21.12 |- |style="background:#000000"| |align="left"|Radical League of True Vanguards |35 |5.00 |▲35 |3,365,127 |5.29 |▲16.43 |- |style="background:#04A500"| |align="left"|Capitalists Under Plutocratic Auspices |7 |1.00 |▲1 |684,601 |1.08 |▲0.06 |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |63,654,848 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|85.04% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |al Baharia |style="background:#DC143C"| |Defenders of the Vanguards |6,135,471 |47.43 |3,483,513 |26.93 |- |al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |Red Vanguard Society |5,908,704 |46.00 |3,744,605 |29.15 |- |al Salmania |style="background:#003300"| |Union of Working People's Forces |3,519,168 |27.06 |1,572,320 |12.09 |- |al Samarya |style="background:#FF0000"| |Red Vanguard Society |2,873,760 |22.16 |694,779 |5.35 |- |Marakesh |style="background:#FF0000"| |Red Vanguard Society |3,478,061 |29.23 |1,817,387 |15.28 |} September 3371 The elections of September 14, 3371 occured as scheduled, four years after the previous elections, and were the second elections of the DSRB. The previous legislative and general-secretarial term had been a highly turbulent period, dashing the hopes of many who had hoped that the foundation of the DSRB would bring relative quiet after the chaos of the Free Badaran Army insurgency and head of state debate. In the period after the 3367 elections, reformist bills were blocked by the Vanguard parties, as stated above, and a Vanguard-led government was installed. It was in 3370 that the highly controversial (and unconstitutional) Enabling Act passed, which gave the government sweeping powers and marginalised the National Congress. This Act turned al Badara into a totalitarian state, with ministers, especially those belonging to the RLTV, liberally abusing their new powers. This provoked the resignation of the UB ministers from the Cabinet. During the next year, liberalising bills passed, but were vetoed by ministers pursuant to their authority under the Enabling Act. However, the ministers, despite their new powers, were unable to prevent the elections of September 3371. Despite widespread electoral fraud such as bribery, intimidation and outright coercion, the election resulted in the overthrow of the government, with Wael Ghonem, the candidate fielded by the Republican Green Vanguards, later renamed the Republican Democratic Alliance (RDA). The pro-reform parties made major (arguably landslide) legislative gains, and won many governorships. Although the government fought with tenacity to remain in power, the pro-reform parties which convincingly won the election were able to form a new government, which assembled despite the RLTV's bombing attack on the Government Building which killed several hundred. After the elections, the new government aggressively attacked the policies of the Vanguard bloc, with reforms in civil liberties and the economy. Despite long-simmering concerns about its legality, however, the government only managed to repeal the Enabling Act in March 3373, although it had not exercised its extraordinary powers. General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Green Vanguards |align="left"|Wael Ghonem |10,502,647 |16.86 |27,196,840 |53.22 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Society Radical League of True Vanguards, Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Chaz Al-e-Ahmad |12,293,389 |19.73 |23,828,908 |46.63 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |align="left"|Thomas Crawley |10,193,829 |16.36 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#DAA520"| |align="left"|Democratic Union Party |align="left"|Mark Mcghee |8,825,711 |14.17 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Barry Wilson-Davis |8,562,882 |13.75 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#003300"| |align="left"|Union of Working People's Forces |align="left"|Ridwan Iflaki |6,839,008 |10.98 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara |align="left"|Mehmet Aksoy |5,054,385 |8.11 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |62,271,851 |100.00 |51,025,748 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|83.23% |colspan=2|68.20% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |111 |15.86 |▲47 |9,815,476 |15.75 |▲6.52 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Green Vanguards |110 |15.71 |▲48 |9,699,574 |15.56 |▲6.58 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |96 |13.71 |▼19 |8,660,330 |13.89 |▼2.52 |- |style="background:#DAA520"| |align="left"|Democratic Union Party |95 |13.57 |▲39 |8,423,234 |13.51 |▲5.50 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Society |80 |11.43 |▼88 |7,187,668 |11.53 |▼11.98 |- |style="background:#000000"| |align="left"|Radical League of True Vanguards |76 |10.86 |▲41 |6,730,446 |10.80 |▲5.19 |- |style="background:#003300"| |align="left"|Union of Working People's Forces |73 |10.43 |▼60 |6,530,342 |10.48 |▼8.48 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara |59 |8.43 |▼1 |5,283,924 |8.48 |▼0.05 |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |62,330,994 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|83.30% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Green Vanguards |5,867,783 |47.57 |4,599,190 |37.29 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |3,240,191 |24.70 |364,374 |2.77 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |2,736,057 |22.00 |297,437 |2.39 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |1,815,196 |14.90 |5,423 |0.05 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#DAA520"| |align="left"|Democratic Union Party |3,681,701 |30.03 |1,052,730 |8.58 |} September 3375 Elections were held on September 9, 3375, four years after the previous elections in 3371. They were the third series of elections after the establishment of the DSRB. The four-year period between 3371 and 3375 saw the repeal of a significant number of Vanguard-era laws, most importantly the repeal of the Enabling Act in 3373, resulting in large-scale liberalisation both in terms of increasing civil liberties and creating a more market-orientated economy. Religion was also returned to its place as one of the major aspects of society, with Queranzariah as the state religion. In addition to this, the RLTV collapsed due to internal conflicts, and the Badaran Justice Party (BJP) was founded. The elections of 3375 marked the return to prominence of the RVS, now renamed the Red Vanguard Consortium (RVC), whose candidate Chaz al-e-Ahmad (son of Jalal al-e-Ahmad) won the office of General Secretary and two State governorships, and successfully more-than-doubled their seat share. Although it was their first election, the BJP won 111 seats, making them the third-largest party in terms of legislative representation. On the other hand, the RDA suffered an electoral rout, with their representation in the National Congress cut from 110 to 49. The subsequent legislative term saw the restoration of some elements of the recently repealed legislation. While the Vanguard were more audacious with their economic agenda, their actions with regards to civil liberties and religion were noticeably more muted. The BJP was highly active during this term, producing a large series of legislative proposals; however, most of them failed. Nevertheless, these bills futher raised the young party's profile. Significantly, though, a constitutional law regarding early elections was passed, which would have a significant impact on the timing of elections in future. General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !colspan=2 rowspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |align="left"|Chaz Al-e-Ahmad |16,194,738 |27.43 |27,036,026 |50.57 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom Union of Working People's Forces, Republican Democratic Alliance |align="left"|Stephen Thompson |20,025,004 |33.92 |26,334,319 |49.26 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance Badaran Justice Party |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |9,046,217 |15.32 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Barry Wilson-Davis |8,631,192 |14.62 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara |align="left"|Mehmet Aksoy |5,075,682 |8.60 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |58,972,833 |100.00 |53,370,345 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|78.98% |colspan=2|71.48% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |181 |25.86 |▲101 |15,239,933 |25.81 |▲14.28 |- |style="background:#003300"| |align="left"|Union of Working People's Forces |126 |18.00 |▲53 |10,699,158 |18.12 |▲7.64 |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|Badaran Justice Party |111 |15.86 |▲111 |9,306,868 |15.76 |▲15.76 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |96 |13.71 |▼15 |8,175,023 |13.84 |▼1.91 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |88 |12.57 |▼8 |7,374,048 |12.49 |▼1.40 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara |49 |7.00 |▼10 |4,142,343 |7.01 |▼1.47 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |49 |7.00 |▼61 |4,118,766 |6.97 |▼8.59 |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |59,056,139 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|79.09% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#003300"| |align="left"|Union of Working People's Forces |6,660,808 |55.50 |4,618,192 |38.48 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |5,007,035 |39.67 |2,262,962 |17.93 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|Badaran Justice Party |3,362,283 |27.78 |784,692 |6.48 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |4,032,509 |36.35 |1,436,700 |12.95 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |2,942,598 |26.19 |934,441 |8.31 |} June 3378 The elections held on June 13, 3378, were the fourth elections in the history of the DSRB and were the first in a series of several early elections, all of which were called not on the volition of the legislature but in accordance with constitutional law. As stated above, the period prior to these elections involved the Vanguard's largely successful attempts to restore some of their old legislation, which under a series of successive legislatures had been progressively repealed. Meanwhile, the large quantity of bills proposed by the UJP were all blocked by the legislature. During this legislative term, the UWPF dissolved. This, under new laws, necessarily triggered the early dissolution of the National Congress and thus new elections. Nearly all parties agreed to postpone the elections until a number of bills had passed (an action of dubious constitutionality). However, the elections were eventually held, several months late, in June 3378. As a result of the election, Chaz al-e-Ahmad was re-elected General Secretary and remained the largest party in the legislature; however, for the RVC, this victory was dampened by the net loss of one governorship and 21 seats in the National Congress, making it the only party to have lost seats. All other parties gained seats; the UJP and Freedom became the second-largest parties, with 137 seats each. The RVC, still the largest party, proposed in jest a law which would give the General Secretary near-dictatorial powers. However, most parties took it seriously, with ministers from the RDA, including the all-important Finance and Internal Affairs Ministers, leaving the government crippled. This situation would not be resolved for almost five years. The next legislative term would be characterised by its lack of activity, except from the highly active UJP. It did, however, see a successful motion to effect a political union between al Badara and Kafuristan; however, a corresponding motion failed in Kafuristan. General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium United Badara - Queranzist Brotherhood, Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Chaz Al-e-Ahmad Incumbent |17,010,258 |26.51 |30,913,322 |59.74 |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |align="left"|Nasim 'Adnan Boulos |13,664,701 |21.30 |20,831,663 |40.26 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |align="left"|Stephen Thompson |13,333,361 |20.78 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Barry Wilson-Davis |11,731,791 |18.29 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |8,346,887 |13.01 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- |style="background:#969696"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Other'' |40,541 |0.06 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |64,127,539 |100.00 |51,744,985 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|85.70% |colspan=2|69.16% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |160 |22.86 |▼21 |14,775,828 |22.87 |▼2.94 |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |137 |19.57 |▲26 |12,631,138 |19.55 |▲3.79 |- |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |137 |19.57 |▲41 |12,388,158 |19.17 |▲5.33 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |118 |16.86 |▲30 |10,924,036 |16.91 |▲4.42 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |align="left"|United Badara - Queranzist Brotherhood |74 |10.57 |▲25 |7,021,849 |10.87 |▲3.86 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |74 |10.57 |▲25 |6,847,318 |10.60 |▲3.63 |- |style="background:#969696"| |align="left"|''Other'' |0 |0.00 |0 |29,755 |0.05 |▲0.05 |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |64,618,082 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=2 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|86.36% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#8A2BE2"| |align="left"|Freedom |7,321,795 |57.40 |5,837,753 |45.77 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |3,348,192 |25.66 |54,406 |0.42 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |4,490,314 |34.70 |1,151,484 |8.90 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |3,981,406 |30.58 |346,437 |2.67 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |3,538,578 |27.53 |668,369 |5.20 |} December 3380 On December 9, 3380, the fifth set of elections since the foundation of the DSRB were held. These, like the previous elections, were early elections triggered by the dissolution of a major party. Prior to this election, little had happened in the Badaran political world, except for two separate spates of activity by the UJP. Few bills were proposed by other parties. However, as has been previously noted, a motion to encourage the union of al Badara and Kafuristan some sort of Majatran state passed; the Kafuris were less enthusiastic and voted against a similar bill. Late in the term, a motion of no confidence was proposed against the non-functional government; it failed, like a government proposed shortly after to rectify the situation. Then, Freedom, the second-largest party in the National Congress, disbanded, necessitating early elections. Unlike the previous early elections in June 3378, these elections were held without undue delay. The newly founded Badaran Democratic League (BDL), consisting of the UJP and RDA, gained 74 seats; the UJP alone became the largest party in the National Congress. However, their opponents (barring the RVC) also made significant gains. Despite legislative defeats, the Vanguard parties and their ally United Badara - Queranzist Brotherhood (UBQB or UB-QB), recovered in gubernatorial elections, and the RVC's candidate for General Secretary was successful, although only very narrowly. Controversially, however, this candidate was the Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue, the first candidate in history not to be a natural person, which raised significant legal questions. The next term continued a long period of relative inactivity. In 3381, an attempt to reconsitute a functional Cabinet failed (the UJP leader was deposed by his party for supporting this government), prolonging the Cabinet crisis. This was compounded in December by the death of one more minister. No proposed replacement could gain the confidence of the National Congress. Then, in April 3382, four more ministers resigned their posts: the Foreign, Defence and Justice Minister, and none other than the Premier himself. Given that the General Secretary was not actually a person, this meant that the government not only had severely reduced function, but almost no function at all. General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !colspan=2 rowspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium United Badara - Queranzist Brotherhood, Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue |18,293,605 |33.92 |26,284,373 |51.91 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance United Justice Party |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |22,989,294 |41.61 |24,212,024 |47.82 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Barry Wilson-Davis |13,909,158 |25.18 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |55,192,057 |100.00 |50,496,397 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|73.86% |colspan=2|67.57% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |rowspan=3 style="background:#FFFFFF"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Badaran Democratic League'' |''284'' |''40.57'' |▲''73'' |''22,006,544'' |''41.07'' |▲''10.92'' |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |173 |24.71 |▲36 |13,429,434 |25.06 |▲5.51 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |111 |15.86 |▲37 |8,577,110 |16.01 |▲5.41 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |156 |22.29 |▲38 |11,535,160 |21.53 |▲4.69 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |155 |22.14 |▼5 |11,980,268 |22.36 |▼0.51 |- |style="background:#FFD700"| |colspan=2 align="left"|United Badara - Queranzist Brotherhood |105 |15.00 |▲31 |8,038,267 |15.00 |▲4.13 |- |style="background:#969696"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Other'' |0 |0.00 |0 |21,057 |0.04 |▼0.01 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |53,581,296 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|71.70% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|First Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |6,779,766 |65.18 |5,365,712 |51.58 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |3,832,391 |34.91 |1,633,914 |14.88 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party Badaran Democratic League |4,936,428 |42.49 |2,407,553 |20.72 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party Badaran Democratic League |3,719,202 |33.37 |846,275 |7.60 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |2,242,134 |23.76 |8,632 |0.07 |} July 3382 General-Secretarial election Note: Parties that both fielded a candidate and endorsed another party made their endorsements after the first round. |- !colspan=2 rowspan=2 align="left"|Party Endorsements !rowspan=2 align="left"|Candidate !colspan=2 align="left"|Round 1 !colspan=2 align="left"|Run-off |- !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Brotherhood of Terror and Virtue Incumbent |18,585,704 |34.01 |29,340,809 |58.44 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance United Justice Party |align="left"|Fahim Kadri |23,037,692 |42.16 |20,791,678 |41.41 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |align="left"|Barry Wilson-Davis |13,001,454 |23.79 |colspan=2|''Eliminated'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |54,624,850 |100.00 |50,132,487 |100.00 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=2|73.04% |colspan=2|67.03% |} Legislative election |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Party !Seats !Seats (%) !Net Change !Votes !Votes (%) !Swing (%) |- |rowspan=3 style="background:#FFFFFF"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Badaran Democratic League'' |''320'' |''45.72'' |▲''36'' |''24,589,361'' |''46.19'' |▲''5.12'' |- |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party |164 |23.43 |▼9 |12,504,531 |23.49 |▼1.57 |- |style="background:#32CD32"| |align="left"|Republican Democratic Alliance |156 |22.29 |▲45 |12,084,830 |22.70 |▲6.69 |- |style="background:#FF0000"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |222 |31.71 |▲67 |17,048,732 |32.02 |▲9.66 |- |style="background:#DC143C"| |colspan=2 align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |158 |22.57 |▲2 |11,562,577 |21.72 |▲0.19 |- |style="background:#969696"| |colspan=2 align="left"|''Other'' |0 |0.00 |0 |41,968 |0.08 |▲0.04 |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Total |700 |100.00 |''N/A'' |53,242,638 |100.00 |''N/A'' |- !colspan=3 align="left"|Turnout |colspan=6|71.19% |} State-wide results |- !align="left"|State !colspan=2 align="left"|Fist Party !align="left"|Votes !align="left"|Votes (%) !align="left"|Margin !align="left"|Margin (%) |- |align="left"|al Baharia |style="background:#DC143C"| |align="left"|Defenders of the Vanguards |6,944,953 |66.09 |5,356,057 |50.97 |- |align="left"|al Fostat |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |6,009,281 |52.79 |1,933,888 |16.99 |- |align="left"|al Salmania |style="background:#008B8B"| |align="left"|United Justice Party Badaran Democratic League |4,368,272 |38.83 |929,918 |8.26 |- |align="left"|al Samarya |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |4,249,533 |38.50 |774,448 |7.02 |- |align="left"|Marakesh |style="background:#FF0000"| |align="left"|Red Vanguard Consortium |2,616,278 |28.87 |204,275 |2.15 |} Category:Al'badara Category:Al'Badara